Kazuma Yoruhebi
Appearance Shinigami: Kazuma is caucasian and has black hair that's recently been cut much shorter than his previous long hair. It is tinted with crimson that matches the color of his eyes and he ften wears a headband. He has an extremely defined, well-muscled physique that is not bulky. His body is at peak physical condition in order to maximize his effectiveness in the field. He does not carry a sword and he wears the standard shinigami uniform called Shihakusho with minor alterations. It consists of a crimson shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a crimson hakama himo, black tabi, and waraji. His reiatsu resembles crimson and black flames. Gigai: Identical in physical appearance to his shinigami body but he wears a solid crimson shirt and black leather jacket. He also wears black jeans with black tennis shoes and socks. Personality Kazuma is incredibly loyal to anyone he calls friend but nobody moreso than the members of division two, especially his Captain Kagechi Yorutora. He is extremely calm and aloof sometimes to the point of it being disturbing. He's also very tolerant and a good listener. He will give people a chance when others would normally turn them away. He is led by strong morals but will put them aside if necessary to complete his mission. Can be extremely cold, logical, and calculating but among friends he is warm and inviting. While holding a great deal of repect for his superiors he will tell them if he disagrees strongly with something. Zanpakuto 'Spirit:' A massive 8-headed, 8-tailed snake dragon beast much resembles the yamata no orochi of ancient shinto. 'Sealed Form:' An Odachi with a solid black, single edged blade with a gentle curve to it. It is worn across his back due to it’s length. The blade is a meter long measured from the tsuba to the tip. Kazuma does not have a sheath for his blade because he prefers to wrap it in a crimson cloth.The tsuba is simply circular but around the edges has the design of an ouroboros (a snake swallowing its own tail). 'Shikai:' Jadoku no Kiba (Fang of Serpent’s Venom) Shikai Release command: Kuikorosu (Bite to Death) Shikai Released appearance: Tekkō no Kobushi (Fists of Steel). They are metal spikes each about two inches long embedded in the knuckles of the bearer's hand, causing their unarmed strikes to deal extremely brutal damage and making their fists as strong as steel. Tekkō no Kobushi cannot be disarmed. They are accompanied by gauntlets with holes at the knuckles. At the end of each finger of the gauntlets there is a claw that much resembles a snakes fang.The claws are black tinted with deep red and the spikes are deep red and the gauntlets are black. Abilities Ability 1: Type: Offensive/Passive Cost: Very Small Associated Stat(s): Hakuda/Bukijuu(application) Reiryoku(effect) Range: Short Description: The claws and knuckle spikes of Kazuma’s gauntlets secrete and are coated with a black, tarry natural venom, which can extend to the victim when said victim is wounded by the claws or spikes, or the poison comes in contact with an open wound. Once this poison is inside the victim it causes damage over time until it wears off however when it wears off the victim is granted brief immunity to it (3 turns of damage and they can’t be poisoned with this poison for two turns after it wears off including the turn they recover). The amount of pain and damage is based off of comparative stat levels (Kazuma's rei to an opponents han). * 7 less: causes crippling pain and extreme damage. * 3-6 less: causes intense pain and high damage. * 2 more-2 less: causes moderate pain and solid damage. * 3-6 more: causes tolerable pain medium damage. * 7 more: causes little pain and slight damage. Ability 2: Type: Offensive/Defensive Cost: Small-Medium (Depending on the construct) Associated Stat(s): Hakuda/Bukijuu(application) Reiryoku(effect/durability) Seijuu(Complexity) Range: short-long Description: Kazuma can create and solidify a deep crimson shade of poison into tools, objects, weapons and other items. He can create constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. If these constructs are used for defense, their durability is correlated with Kazuma’s reiryoku stat. If these constructs break the skin of an opponent or come in contact with an opponents open wound the poison begins to affect them. This poison is different than that of ability 1. Once this poison is in the body it causes reiatsu to fluctuate out of control interfering with it’s use until it wears off (3 turns of effect they can’t be poisoned with this poison for two turns after it wears off including the turn of recovery). The level of the fluctuation is based on comparative stat levels (Kazuma's rei to an opponents han). * 7 less: No abilities or kido/cero and bala can be used. * same-6 less: No abilities and only the lower third of possible kido/bala can be utilized. * 1-6 more: Abilities of small cost and the lower half of possible kido/normal cero and bala can be used *7 more: No abilities of large cost, no cero oscuras/muerte, and no kido level 70 and up. Backstory Stat Point Summary Your Division/Position: Division 2 Vice Captain Name: Kazuma Yoruhebi Points Obtained (Base/Shikai): 19 Points Spent for Abilities: 0 Points (Base/Shikai): 69 Points (Bankai): Bankai achieved?: No Vavai (Kazuma's Pet) Has long arms and short legs with a stubby tail. The colorings on this beast makes it rather difficult to mix up with something else. It's claws and spines, even whiskers, are a teal color that contrasts with the normal orange to be found on it's main body. The face is rounded off with teal around the beady eyes, outlined with bright orange-red. It's teeth and mouth are little but with a moderately sized tongue. It has no real sense of intelligence but, like a Pokemon, likes to yell it's name out quite a bit, which would disrupt concentration and generally annoy the hell out of all that face it unless they're really good at tuning such shrill cries out. This creature is prone to throwing hissy fits and can normally be found in forested areas munching on apples and peaches. This regular mark is ranked AD-2 and excels in Reiryoku, Seijuu, and Bukijuu. It's a bit of a glass canon in the way that it's defense isn't at all what it should be. But who could kill such a cute little creature? Abilities: :Name: Vavai Cannon :Type: Offensive :Cost: Moderate :Range: Medium :Description: Opening it's mouth, Vavai can fire a cero-like beam at it's opponent when threatened or pissed off. The beam is red and can be as thick as six inches in diameter. While not too large or long, it packs a punch and anyone with a lower reiryoku might just find it difficult to deal with this kind of attack. :Name: Vavai Stars :Type: Offensive :Cost: Moderate :Range: Long :Description: By swinging it's long arms forward, Vavai can send a non-elemental attack that looks like gold, cartoon-like stars at the enemy. These stars are highly accurate and about as large as a dinnerplate. Vavai can send multiple stars, up to ten, with each attack. Stats: *Hankou (Resistance; abbr. HAN) – 3; The amount of damage the character can withstand. The equivalent of defense, hit points, and stamina. *Reiryoku (Spiritual Energy; abbr. REI) – 12; This is Vavai's main specialty along with Seijuu, he has a large pool of reiatsu energy to pull from and can resist kido a bit better than a normal shinigami but not by much. *Hakuda (Physical Combat; abbr. HAK) - 6; Control and coordination of one’s body. The equivalent of hand-to-hand damage, hand-to-hand skill, and agility. *Seijuu (Energy Control; abbr. SEI) – 13; Just like Reiryoku, Vavai's control over energy formation and strength is rather high. He can perform kido up to 20 with no incantation and not having to say the name of the kido itself. *Bukijuu (Weapon Control; abbr. BUK) – 10; This is a much needed stat for this little guy because he needs to be able to accurately attack whoever it is that's threatening him. Vavai is an intelligent little thing, but he cannot speak, so learning kido was a bit difficult until making it his own via enunciating it's own name differently. *Hoho (Speed; abbr. HOH) – 6; Not too slow but not too fast either. Vavai has little legs and scuttling around on them is a bit difficult. If this creature gets on it's back, like a turtle, it has difficulties with getting itself back up again Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Inactive